Obsesión
by Channylover08
Summary: Freddie y Sam tenían una relación perfecta hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión. AU
1. La Decisión Correcta

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

**Obsesión**

**Summary:** Freddie se enamoro de Sam desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Todo parecía perfecto en su relación hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Unos años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión.

* * *

**"La decisión correcta"**

**2020**

Freddie Benson se encontraba frente al aparador con la mirada perdida tratando de admirar esa pieza que cambiaria su vida para siempre, cualquiera que viera a Freddie podría decir que reflejaba completamente lo opuesto a lo que toda persona esperaría en un momento tan importante.

"Son hermosos, cierto" dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia colocando una nueva bandeja frente al el en el mostrador

"Lo son" respondió Freddie algo inseguro

"Los mejores amigos de una mujer" dijo el hombre en tono de broma

"Cierto" respondió Freddie fingiendo una sonrisa

"Este" dijo el rubio tomándolo de la bandeja

"Se llama lagrima de Dios" añadió mostrándoselo a Freddie

"Es un diseño muy exclusivo" dijo el rubio tratando de asegurar su venta

"Existen solo 10 piezas en el mundo" añadio con una sonrisa

"Es lindo" respondió Freddie

"Solo tengo que hacer la decisión correcta" dijo el castaño en un tono dubitativo

"Cuando se esta seguro sin lugar a dudas se toma la decisión correcta" dijo el rubio

"Si" contesto Freddie pensativo

* * *

"Freddie" dijo una chica entrando a su oficina

"Dime Wendy" respondió Freddie sin dejar de mirar los papeles que estaba checando por centésima vez

"Solo para recordarte la cena de esta noche" dijo Wendy entrando al lugar

"A las 8, cierto" dijo el levantando la mirada

"Si" respondió ella dando media vuelta para salir del lugar

"Wendy" llamo Freddie

"Dime"

"¿Ha llamado Carly?"

"Si, le dije que aun no llegabas"

"Te vera allá en el restaurante, a las 10 saldrán al aeropuerto, tu pasaporte y boleto de avión están en tu portafolio" dijo Wendy

"Gracias Wendy, nos vemos en cuatro días"

"Por cierto Spencer quiere verte en su oficina en una hora" dijo ella saliendo de la oficina

* * *

Freddie llego a la oficina de Spencer y llamo a su puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Spencer

"Spencer querías verme"

"Si, pasa"

"¿Todo listo para el viaje?" pregunto Spencer

"Si" respondió Freddie

"Vaya que alegría hombre" dijo Spencer riendo

"No si estoy contento es solo que" dijo Freddie haciendo una pausa

"Crees que este listo para esto"

"Es un negocio importante Spencer"

"No quiero cometer errores"

"Claro que estas listo" aseguro Spencer

"O a caso crees que solo te elegí por que sales con Carly?"

"Eres mi empleado mas capaz Freddie y se que harás un buen trabajo"

"Solo ten cuidado nada de dejar entrar chicas a tu habitación" dijo el en tono serio

"No pienso lidiar con una Carly histérica" dijo estremecido por el recuerdo de una crisis histérica de Carly.

"Sabes que nunca haría eso" dijo el joven castaño

"Lo se" respondió Spencer con una sonrisa

* * *

Freddie caminaba deprisa por las calles de Seattle iba con retraso para la cena de negocios que tendría con Spencer, sumergido en sus pensamientos no noto por donde iba y termino chocado con una persona, en cuanto se detuvo para disculparse se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde hace ya unos años.

"¿Freddie?"

"¿Gibby?" respondió el castaño

"¿Amigo como estas?" pregunto Gibby abrazando a Freddie

"Hace tanto que no te veo"

"Si, desde" dijo Freddie algo triste

"Si" interrumpió Gibby

"¿Cómo has estado hermano?" pregunto Gibby tratando de cambiar el tema que aun era algo doloroso para Freddie

"Bien, bien"

"Pero que bien te ves Gibs" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

"Lo se" respondió Gibby arrogantemente

"¿Sigues trabajando en Nueva York?"

"No, he regresado" respondió Freddie

"Y no me avisaste" dijo Gibby dándole un golpe

"Lo se, lo se, es que todo ha sido algo caótico este mes" dijo tratando de disculparse

"Me vine con una chica que conocí allá, ella también es de aquí y ahora trabajo para su hermano"

"Wow eso suena algo serio" dijo Gibby

"Podría ser" respondió Freddie

"Has cambiado amigo" dijo Gibby

"Tal vez, no lo se"

"Es tarde Gibs" dijo Freddie viendo su reloj

"Me están esperando tengo que irme"

"Bien" respondió Gibby

"Saldré de viaje pero te llamo el lunes en cuanto regrese"

"Claro, toma mi tarjeta, pero me llamas no tardes 2 años en acordarte de mi" dijo Gibby tendiendo su tarjeta

"Lo hare" dijo Freddie dándole un abrazo de despedida

"Cuídate y buen viaje"

* * *

La cena transcurrió como cualquier cena a las que asistía Freddie, perdido en sus pensamientos y prestando solo el 50% de su atención a cada comentario que hacían los japoneses al igual que a los de Spencer esperaba con ansias que terminara esa junta, no le entusiasmaba viajar a Japón para cerrar el trato pero en ese instante deseaba estar lejos de esa mesa.

Freddie fue sacado de su letargo en el momento en que Carly llego a cenar con ellos.

"Hola amor" dijo Carly dándole un beso a Freddie

"Como verán, Freddie es aun indispensable fuera de la oficina" dijo Spencer causando risas entre los japoneses

Freddie mostro un poco de molestia pero se contuvo, tomo el abrigo de Carly y lo coloco en el respaldo acomodando el asiento de ella como todo un caballero.

"Amor" dijo Carly ya cuando estaban sentados

"Si, cariño" respondió Freddie

"Toma, esto te ayudara a dormir durante tu vuelo a Japón" dijo Carly dándole un frasco de somníferos

"Gracias" dijo el tomando el frasco y dándole un beso

"Me gustaría hacer un brindis" dijo el Sr. Ackechi en japonés llamando su atención

"Claro" dijeron todos tomando sus copas

"Por un largo y prospero matrimonio" dijo el Sr. Ackechi provocando que Freddie se ahogara con su champagne

"Entre nuestras empresas" continúo el Sr. Ackechi

"Te sientes bien" dijo Carly volteando a verlo

"Si" respondió el

"Solo recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada" añadió levantándose del lugar

"Mis disculpas" dijo dirigiéndose a los japoneses antes de retirarse

Freddie camino hacia donde se encontraban los sanitarios tratando de hacer su llamada por su celular pero no lograba enlazarla ya que no tenia servicio, se paro fuera del cuarto de teléfonos con el que contaba el restaurant esperando que la persona que estaba dentro terminara de hacer su llamada.

En vista de que tardaban mucho Freddie decidió hacer un poco de tiempo entrando al sanitario de caballeros, llego y vio detenidamente su reflejo, noto lo que Gibby le había comentado escasos minutos antes era diferente, aquel joven con tantos sueños se había desvanecido en cuestión de meses, nunca lo había notado pero se veía agotado; muerto en vida. Saco una pastilla de las que le había dado Carly se la tomo y después se echo un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarse.

"No tu no lo entiendes" escucho Freddie decir a una mujer

"Solo quería hacerte saber que se termino" dijo la misma voz

"Como puedes pensar que creeré que es un mal entendido" dijo la mujer aun mas molesta

Freddie levanto su cara al escuchar esa última frase; "Esa voz, esa voz", continuaba diciéndose Freddie

"Esa voz" dijo el tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos

"Esta en el periódico, no me puedes engañar" dijo la mujer con cólera

"No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Jonah" dijo la mujer antes de colgar

"¿Sam?" pregunto Freddie a la nada logrando reconocer aquella voz

* * *

**Hola Chicos, pues aquí vengo con otra historia esta basada en una película de EUA la cual esta basada en una película Francesa creo que en todo el capitulo solo use dos frases de la película pero es que las dos me gustan jajaja...**

**No se con que regularidad podre actualizar pero planeo hacerlo mínimo dos veces a la semana, espero les guste esta historia y ya saben cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida...**

**Cuídense**** y recuerden festejar a su madre el dia de mañana o el domingo dependiendo de cuando lo celebren en su pais y para quienes lean esta historia y ya tengan la dicha de ser madres "Feliz día de las Madres"**


	2. A Primera Vista

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

**Obsesión**

**Summary:** Freddie se enamoro de Sam desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Todo parecía perfecto en su relación hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Unos años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión.

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior…_**

"No tu no lo entiendes" escucho Freddie decir a una mujer

"Solo quería hacerte saber que se termino" dijo la misma voz

"Como puedes pensar que creeré que es un mal entendido" dijo la mujer aun mas molesta

Freddie levanto su cara al escuchar esa última frase; "Esa voz, esa voz", continuaba diciéndose Freddie "Esa voz"

"Esta en el periódico, no me puedes engañar" dijo la mujer con cólera

"No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Jonah" dijo la mujer antes de colgar

"¿Sam?" pregunto Freddie a la nada logrando reconocer la voz

* * *

"**A primera vista"**

Freddie salió rápidamente del sanitario de caballeros y vio a una mujer con un abrigo rojo salir del lugar, era ella no cabía duda era Sam, la mujer corrió del lugar chocando con Spencer perdiendo el tacón de su zapato, Freddie no pudo dejar de confirmar sus sospechas esa mujer era Sam

Freddie se escondió al notar que Carly se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sin saber que mas hacer Freddie se acerco a la cabina telefónica donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado Sam entro respirando su perfume, aun utilizaba el mismo perfume, ese que el le dijo tantas veces que adoraba. Sin poderlo evitar Freddie se transporto a ese momento en que había conocido a Sam

* * *

**2018**

Freddie se encontraba limpiando una de las cámaras que le había llevado un cliente a reparar, tenia dos años que trabajaba en ese pequeño local, se dedicaba a reparar equipos al igual que restaurar videos o realizar ediciones. Desde pequeño siempre había tenido un amor incondicional hacia la tecnología, su mayor sueño es el de tener una productora, realizar sus propias películas y poner en practica todos sus estudios en tecnología, sueño que se ha visto un poco retrasado pero con la esperanza de que se hará realidad.

"Diablos" dijo una joven

"¿Necesitas ayuda Tasha?"

"Si" respondió ella dándose por vencida

"Dime que es lo que pasa" pregunto Freddie

"Es que no logro entender porque no tiene audio" dijo Tasha señalando hacia el televisor que estaba reproduciendo un video.

Freddie se acerco a ver la imagen y se quedo hipnotizado, en la pantalla estaba una chica de cabellera rubia algo rizada sonriendo a la cámara Freddie se perdió en su mirada azul zafiro, acercándose poco a poco al monitor se perdió en la belleza de la rubia. Quien ahora sonreía coquetamente pronunciando palabras que Freddie no lograba descifrar sin el funcionamiento del audio.

"Freddie" dijo Valeria

"Hola, tierra llamando a Freddie" dijo la chica sacando a Freddie de su transe

"Yo lo reparare" dijo Freddie acercándose a tomar la cámara

* * *

Los días pasaron y Freddie no podía sacarse de la mente aquella rubia de la cual desconocía su nombre, constantemente trataba de averiguar con Tasha si ya habían recogido el video, pero todos los días le respondía lo mismo "No, en cuanto vengan dejare que tú la atiendas".

Una mañana Freddie estaba probando una cámara que había reparado realizando unas cuantas tomas por la ventana del local, hacia acercamientos a diestra y siniestra enfocando a las personas que iban pasando por aquella transitada avenida.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando entre esa muchedumbre vio un rostro que no podía alejar de su mente, ahí estaba ella, esa mujer que ocupaba todos sus sueños vestida con un abrigo en color rojo platicando con alguien mas.

"Dios Mío" dijo Freddie dejando la cámara, tomando su chaqueta para salir del local, antes de retirarse choco con una chica se disculpo sin mirarla y salió rápidamente

Camino por las calles de Seattle a unos cuantos pasos de aquella mujer, tratando de que ella no lo viera la siguió por vario tiempo hasta que la vio entrar a "Velocity Dance Center".

Unos minutos después Freddie entro al lugar y ahí estaba ella en toda su gloria bailando con una gracia sutileza y sensualidad que nunca había visto que otra mujer poseyera. Se veía sumergida en su mundo olvidándose de todo lo que estaba alrededor, llena de pasión, uno lograba percibir que realmente amaba lo que hacia y Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan entregada. La observo bailar durante horas y cuando termino sus clases la siguió, observándola detenidamente mientras caminaba a unos cuantos pasos tras de ella.

* * *

**2020**

Freddie salió de su mar de recuerdos y observo el lugar en el que había estado ella minutos atrás, tomo el periódico que se encontraba en la mesa al lado del teléfono y en ese instante cayo un sobre que estaba dentro de el y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y vio su contenido.

"The Maxwell Hotel" leyó Freddie

"Habitación 404" dijo sosteniendo la tarjeta fuertemente

"¿Estas listo amor?" pregunto Carly abriendo la puerta

"Si, cariño" dijo Freddie guardando apresuradamente la tarjeta en su bolso

"Bien, vámonos" dijo ella algo intrigada por su reacción

"Si" dijo el antes de salir

* * *

**AN/ Hola Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de "Obsesión", creo que ya decidí que días actualizare lo hare miércoles y sábados.**

**Quien esta emocionado por iPear Store? Yo si jajaja pero hoy no podre verlo porque estaré fuera de casa y mi hermano no tiene Nickelodeon de USA solo el latino así que lo veré hasta mañana y aunque se que no regresaran Sam & Freddie en ese episodio tengo la esperanza que sea algo así como cuando Mindy entro a trabajar a los Cinemas Premier con Josh (Dato curioso que no es tan curioso, uno de los apodos que me puso mi BFF es Mindy porque dice que se todo aunque no estoy al extremo de ella, bueno eso espero :S) **

**Gracias por las alertas, y gracias a midnight08 y purplehAM138**** por sus reviews =)**

**Espero les haya gustado y disculpen que sea tan corto pero preferí dejarlo hasta ahí al igual que cualquier error gramatical...**

**Se acepta cualquier critica constructiva =)**

**Nos vemos el miércoles…**


	3. Ocho & Medio

******Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

**Obsesión**

**Summary:** Freddie se enamoro de Sam desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Todo parecía perfecto en su relación hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Unos años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión.

* * *

"**Ocho y Medio"**

**21 Septiembre 2020**

Carly se había dedicado a observar a Freddie durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto, algo en el era diferente, no podía decir que pero presentía que algo había pasado en los últimos minutos que había alarmado a Freddie.

En silencio transcurrieron los 30 minutos en ese auto, Carly intranquila por desconocer que le sucedía a Freddie, mientras el estaba inquieto por haber visto a Sam en aquel lugar y por todos los recuerdos que estaban trayendo ese hecho.

Llegamos señorita Shay - dijo el chofer de Carly deteniendo el auto

Gracias Shane - respondió Carly antes de que Shane bajara del auto

Freddie y Carly iban caminando por las terminales del aeropuerto, Freddie iba a un paso apresurado mientras Carly trataba de seguirlo.

Creo que eso es todo – dijo Freddie deteniéndose abruptamente – Te llamo en cuanto aterrice.

Bien – respondió ella acercándose a darle un beso – Te amo.

Nos vemos en cuatro días –respondió el evadiéndola, antes de darse media vuelta y pasar por los detectores de metales.

Carly observo a lo lejos a Freddie su inquietud había aumentado, era la primera vez que no respondía su muestra de amor, desde la primera vez que ella le dijo que lo amaba el siempre la había respondido con un 'yo también' era cierto que el nunca lo había dicho primero pero para ella era suficiente con el que le respondiera, pero en esta ocasión logro percibir su evasiva respuesta. A Carly no le quedo mas que salir de la terminal rumbo a su automóvil.

* * *

Si - dijo Freddie al teléfono – El estará allá en unos días – añadió saliendo del aeropuerto – No el no va en el vuelo.

Diablos – maldijo Freddie al ver a Carly abordando su automóvil, rápidamente se dio media vuelta para cubrirse el rostro - Esta enfermo y no podrá salir del país hasta el próximo lunes.

Gracias – dijo el antes de llamar un taxi

* * *

Listo – dijo el taxista deteniendo el auto - Llegamos joven

Gracias – respondió el pagando el servicio antes de descender y caminar hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

Bienvenido al Hotel Maxwell – dijo una persona caucásica

Gracias – respondió Freddie – ¿En que área están los elevadores?

Al entrar de lado derecho – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa – Disfrute su estancia.

Freddie hizo un ademan con su cabeza y se dirigió a los elevadores, por fortuna el elevador estaba solo, presiono el cuarto piso y comenzó a golpear su pie, dos palabras podrían describir a Freddie en ese instante impaciente y nervioso, estaba nervioso de ver a Sam después de dos años e impaciente por encontrar respuesta a todas esas preguntas que habían quedado sin resolver después de su abandono.

El numero 4 de aquel elevador se ilumino y Freddie recobro la respiración, con su pulso acelerado descendió del elevador en busca de su habitación – 402, 403, 404 – dijo Freddie parándose frente a la habitación – El momento de la verdad llego – dijo el castaño antes de llamar a la puerta

Para sorpresa de Freddie nadie atendió su llamado, volteando a ver a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie lo observara, saco la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolso de su saco y abrió la puerta. Dando pasos inseguros entro en aquella habitación completamente obscura, respirando hondo la llamo – SAM – dijo el dando un paso mas.

Escucho ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño y se acerco era el constante sonar del agua correr, abrió la puerta volviendo a llamarla – SAM.

Pero el lugar estaba completamente vacio, cerro la llave y se acerco al espejo a miro su rostro detenidamente, la frase que le había dicho Gibby hace unas cuantas horas volvía a atormentarlo; _Has cambiado amigo_, se alejo del espejo y salió de ahí.

Se acerco a la cama de Sam observando cada detalle, en la mesita de noche vio algo resplandecer sin dudarlo se acerco a tomarlo, era la polvera que el le había regalo años atrás, la tomo entre sus manos acariciando el grabado tan exquisito. Se recostó en la cama y al girar a su derecha se percato que al pie de la cama se encontraba algo que lo hizo viajar en el tiempo.

* * *

**2018**

Freddie entro a la zapatería donde trabajaba Gibby con una amplia sonrisa, aun estaba extasiado de ver a Sam bailar, estaba flotando en la novena nube

Te lo digo esos son perfectos para ti – dijo Gibby a una de su clientas – Siendo sincero grita Sexy a los cuatro vientos.

Mira mi amigo Freddie no me dejara mentir – dijo Gibby jalando del brazo a Freddie – Es cierto que esos zapatos gritan sexy – dijo el señalando los zapatos de la joven mujer

La joven confundió la cara de éxtasis de Freddie creyendo que apoyaba el comentario de Gibby y dijo – Bien me los llevo

Bien – respondió Gibby – déjame ir por el par, ahora regreso – Gibby camino hacia la parte trasera de la tienda Freddie tras el

Te ves fatal – dijo Gibby cuando se percato del aspecto de Freddie – De seguro que valió la pena por la sonrisa que traes – dijo Gibby en tono burlón – Y bien ¿Cómo se llama la dama?

Dirás que estoy loco – dijo Freddie apenado – Pero – hizo un pausa – No la conozco

Vamos no juegues – dijo Gibby dejando de buscar los zapatos de la clienta- Es un broma cierto

No – respondió Freddie con una sonrisa – Solo se que es bailarina

Wow una desnudista – dijo Gibby dándole un golpe leve como señal de que estaba orgulloso de el – Eso nunca lo espere de ti amigo, estoy orgulloso

No – dijo Freddie sonrojándose – Es una bailarina de verdad, si la hubieras visto, es maravillosa

Maravillosa o no creo que te tiene embrujado – dijo Gibby carcajeándose – Si te vieras la cara.

Créeme es maravillosa, la pasión con la que baila, su rostro es como el de un ángel, su cabellera rubia son caireles dorados – suspiro –Y su ojos, oh sus ojos son de un azul profundo que te hipnotiza.

¿Ningún comentario de su cuerpo? – Dijo Gibby – No ha de ser nada favorable

Te equivocas – respondió Freddie algo molesto – Es espectacular, lo mas sensual que he visto en mi vida, con la proporción adecuada para su figura.

Me sorprendes Freddie – dijo Gibby – Ya estas obsesionado con ella y no conoces ni su nombre.

Ya te he dicho si quieres conquistar mujeres – dijo Gibby comenzando a salir del lugar – Este es el mejor lugar aquí encontraras muchas mujeres y todas ellas con unas piernas bellísimas

Ya sabes que Shannon siempre ha querido salir contigo – dijo señalando a la chica que trabajaba con el – Tal vez es momento de que le des una oportunidad, incluso la rubia del aparador es una relación mas factible que la de tu chica misteriosa.

Freddie dirigió su mirada al aparador para ver a quien se refería Gibby, para su sorpresa se refería a la mujer que minutos atrás llamo una obsesión, la rubia de caireles dorados estaba observando detenidamente el aparador de la tienda - No puede ser – dijo Freddie llamando la atención de Gibby

No me digas – dijo Gibby sorprendido - ¿Es ella?, Wow ahora entiendo.

Sam entro al lugar y Freddie se quedo estático por unos instantes observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Dame unos zapatos – dijo Freddie a Gibby quien estaba un poco confundido – Dame unos zapatos – repitió el castaño – Yo la atenderé

Gibby tomo la primera caja de zapatos que encontró y se la dio a Freddie quien trataba de luchar con su nerviosismo respirando profundamente antes de acercarse a Sam lentamente

Puedo ayudarte en algo – pregunto Freddie - ¿Algo que te interese? – pregunto nervioso

Si – respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro – Quiero los zapatos negros con suela roja del aparador

Zapatos negros suela roja – dijo Freddie – Ahora mismo los traigo

Freddie – interrumpió Gibby – Creo que necesitas preguntarle su numero.

Oh cierto – dijo Freddie maldiciéndose internamente - ¿Qué numero?

Ocho y medio – respondió la rubia

Freddie se dirigió a la parte trasera donde se encontraban todos los zapatos buscando entre los estantes tratando de ubicar unos zapatos que no tenía la menor idea como eran

Son estos – dijo Gibby tendiéndole una caja – Por cierto que manera de ligar, deberías de darme algunos tips – dijo entre risas

No molestes Orenthal – dijo Freddie Molesto provocando que Gibby le diera un golpe

Sabes que odio ese nombre – dijo Gibby golpeándolo nuevamente

Solo dámelos – dijo Freddie arrebatándole los zapatos para poder salir del lugar

Hey Freddie – llamo Gibby – solo recuerda – dijo haciendo un pausa - no eres gracioso.

* * *

Listo – dijo Freddie acercándose a la rubia – Aquí están

Sam tomo asiento y Freddie se arrodillo frente a ella para colocarle el zapato, sensualmente ella levanto su pierna colocándola sobre la rodilla de Freddie, pasando un poco de saliva ante la visión Freddie tomo tímidamente la pierna de la rubia para colocarle el zapato rosando ligeramente su pie.

Sam se levanto de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en un lateral de la tienda.

Que te parecen – pregunto el castaño

Son muy grandes – dijo ella desinteresada regresando a su lugar

Freddie se acerco tomo los zapatos entre sus manos y se percato que eran un numero diferente al que ella había solicitado _9 1/2_ pensó el castaño.

Gibs – dijo el castaño – Son 9 1/2

Oh lo siento – dijo Gibby desde el mostrador – Son el numero mas chico que tenemos

Una lastima – dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

Espera – dijo Freddie – Podemos ordenarlos especialmente para ti – dijo rápidamente – si me dejas tu numero yo puedo avisarte cuando lleguen

Te gusta acosar a la gente – dijo Sam abruptamente - ¿Cómo? – Respondió el castaño – Oh me vas a decir que amas la danza – dijo ella con sorna - ¿Qué? – se limito el a responder quedando estupefacto

Sam tomo la caja de zapatos y comenzó a escribir en ella al terminar se la entrego a Freddie.

Me avisas en cuanto los tengan – dijo antes de salir del lugar.

"_Mañana a las 6 de la tarde en Licuados Locos, ya no tendrás que ser mi acosador" _leyó Freddie esbozando una sonrisa

* * *

**AN/ Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado aquí vieron como realmente se conocieron Sam y Freddie, y no me lo tomen a mal pero como dije allá arriba Jennette tiene la proporción adecuada para su figura tiene un cuerpo envidiable ;) ya quisiera yo tener su cuerpo aunque no cabe duda que los hombres también quieren tener su cuerpo solo que de una manera distinta. Mejor dejo mi platica acerca del cuerpo de Jennette :p**

**Gracias por los reviews alertas o favoritos =)… Si pueden pasen a leer mi one-shot/song-fic que publique hace unos días "Él No Eres Tú" podría decirse que es post iPear Store, mas no se desarrolla justo después del final del episodio …**

**Como siempre les digo cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada.**

**Nos vemos el sábado….**

**Que tengan una buena mitad de semana.**


	4. Sé Que Me Amaba

******Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

**Obsesión**

**Summary:** Freddie se enamoro de Sam desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Todo parecía perfecto en su relación hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Unos años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión.

* * *

"**Sé Que Me Amaba"**

**2018**

Deja de estar dando vueltas – dijo Gibby exasperado por la actitud de Freddie – Vamos que te vas a gastar el piso

Es que no puedo evitar estar nervioso – respondió el castaño – Y si voy y no esta ahí – dijo finalmente mostrando sus temores

Corres ese riesgo – dijo Gibby – pero si no vas crees que podrás vivir el resto de tu vida con la intriga – hizo una pausa para después continuar – Podría ser que vayas y ella no este ahí o podría ser que este ahí esperándote y al final tal vez las cosas no funcionen o podría darse lo que has estado deseando desde el momento en que la viste

Bien tratare de tranquilizarme – dijo el castaño dejando de dar vueltas en circulo – Vaya al fin entras en razón – dijo Gibby – pero mira como me has dejado el piso – añadió algo molesto

No seas exagerado – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Las 5:30 – añadió asustado al percatarse de la hora – Nos vemos -

* * *

Freddie llego a Licuados Locos 5 minutos antes de la hora que Sam lo había citado, entro al lugar y tomo asiento en una de las mesas del rincón, cada que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba Freddie no podía evitar levantar su mirada y dirigirla hacia la puerta en busca de Sam

6:15 – marcaba el reloj de Freddie – Vaya la puntualidad no es su fuerte – pensó el castaño

Los minutos seguían corriendo lentamente - Me habrá dejado plantado – pensó el castaño al ver su reloj una vez marcando las 6:30 p.m.

Hola – escucho decir Freddie a lo lejos – Vaya se que llegue tarde pero no es para que me ignores – dijo Sam sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos

Lo siento – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie – estaba distraído

Sam tomo asiento frente a Freddie al principio el ambiente se sentía algo incomodo, tras unos minutos sin hablar Freddie le pregunto que quería tomar y se dirigió a ordenar sus bebidas, al regresar a la mesa el ambiente incomodo continuo por unos minutos mas.

¿Y bien a que te dedicas? – fue la pregunta con la que Sam rompió el hielo dándole un giro de 180 grados al ambiente

La tarde la pasaron entre risas y bromas por parte de Sam hacia Freddie, en ese instante el solo pensaba como era que una mujer tan linda y delicada al momento de bailar podría tener una personalidad tan intrigante era completamente diferente a lo que el se imaginaba, creyó que seria una mujer tímida pero no ella era decidida y Freddie no podía negar que eso le atraía mucho mas.

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia 6 años – dijo Sam mientras caminaban por las calles de Seattle – A mi padre nunca mas lo volví a ver

Debió ser difícil – dijo Freddie

En un principio – respondió la castaña – pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, ahora cuéntame de tu familia

Mis padres se casaron cuando tenían 22 años – comenzó diciendo el castaño – al año de casados naci yo, mi familia siempre fue muy unida, recuerdo como esperaba a mi padre cada tarde a que llegara a casa pero una tarde no volvió mas tenia 12 en ese entonces.

También los abandono – pregunto la rubia

No – respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza – tuvo un accidente que lo dejo en coma por tres años un día despertó y todo parecía perfecto mi familia estaba completa nuevamente pero dos días después falleció repentinamente

Lo siento – dijo Sam sinceramente – No debí preguntar

No importa – dijo Freddie tomándole la mano – No tenias la menor idea

Así tomados de la mano continuaron caminando por las gélidas calles de Seattle conociendo un poco más acerca de la vida del otro.

Así que tu pasión es la cinematografía – dijo la rubia

Y la fotografía – respondió el con una sonrisa

¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella realmente intrigada - ¿Qué te hizo amarlo?

Mi padre – respondió el – cuando era niño me regalo mi primer cámara fotográfica, toda su vida el había amado la fotografía él la llamaba su pasión secreta aunque todos sabíamos de ello – dijo el con un sonrisa al recordar ese momento

Con el tiempo fui desarrollando un amor por la cinematografía, amo como uno puede plasmar tantos sentimientos en cuestión de segundos, el desarrollar una historia y que la persona que lo este viendo logre identificarse con ellos y cuando tomo una fotografía me gusta plasmar lo que una persona a simple vista no percibiría – dijo el castaño

Como por ejemplo – pregunto Sam

Ves aquella pareja – respondió el señalando a un pareja a unos cuantos pasos de ellos – Si – respondió ella

¿Que ves? – pregunto el – Dos personas abrazándose

¿Sabes que veo yo? – pregunto el, Sam solo negó con la cabeza – Veo a dos personas que se aman, ves la manera en la que la sostiene, sus brazos son una fortaleza y ella lo sabe por eso se aferra a el de esa manera el cumplió su objetivo hacerla sentir segura y que estando entre sus brazos nada le pasara. – Sam ante esto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

Es tarde te llevo a tu casa – dijo el castaño aun contemplando a la pareja

Freddie y Sam abordaron el auto de Freddie y se dirigieron a la casa de Sam, el silencio invadía el auto lo único que podía ser escuchado eran las esporádicas direcciones que Sam le daba a Freddie. Llegaron al edificio donde Sam vivía y el apago el motor de su auto.

Me la pase muy bien – dijo Sam girándose a verlo – Yo también - respondió Freddie

Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de descender del auto – Nos vemos – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la entrada del edificio.

Freddie se quedo unos minutos observando aquel edificio armándose de valor para seguirla, tras un minuto mas salió del auto y entro a aquel edificio subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de Sam, tocando frenéticamente la puerta.

Sam abrió la puerta jalándolo del cuello de su camisa y besándolo apasionadamente mientras el trataba de cerrar la puerta, una sesión de besos desenfrenados dieron comienzo a aquella noche, aun sin romper el abrazo y los besos Sam fue guiando a Freddie hacia su habitación, Freddie con una mano desabotonaba su camisa mientras con la otra sostenía a Sam de la cintura, llegaron a la cama de Sam y Freddie se giro para dejarse caer llevándose a Sam consigo, mientras ella tratando de tomar las riendas trato de girarlos nuevamente cosa que Freddie no permitió girándose nuevamente haciéndolos caer de la cama provocando un mar de risas entre los dos, poniéndose de pie continuaron con las caricias haciendo el amor por primera vez.

* * *

**2020**

Freddie despertó por un llamado a la puerta, algo desorientado se levanto rápidamente de la cama sin recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido, tratando de no hacer ruido se acerco a la puerta para ver quien llamaba y vio que se trataba de una persona de la tintorería del hotel sin hacer ruido se despego de la puerta y segundos después la mujer se retiro.

Freddie busco sus pertenencias por la habitación necesitaba retirarse de ahí antes de que el personal de limpieza comenzara sus rondas, tomo su abrigo que había dejado en la mesa de café y en ese instante se percato de algo, ahí se encontraba lo que parecían ser restos de una nota del periódico - _Esta en el periódico, no me puedes engañar_ – recordó escuchar a Sam decir eso, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo los trozos de papel y los guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, camino a la mesa de noche y tomo la polvera de Sam antes de salir del lugar

* * *

Que no se suponía que estarías en Tokio – dijo Gibby al ver a Freddie en su puerta

Hubo un cambio de planes – se limito el castaño a responder

Ocurrió algo – pregunto Gibby algo preocupado

Encontré a Sam – respondió Freddie en un susurro

¿Cómo? – Pregunto el amigo del castaño - ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunto incrédulo y Freddie le conto lo que había sucedido después de que lo encontró el día anterior

Vaya – dijo Gibby trataba de armar el rompecabezas que era ese periódico ya que algunas partes faltaban – Listo, _Esposa de Jonah Green muere en un accidente y el conductor se dio a la fuga, _creo que tengo este periódico – dijo levantándose en busca del periódico

Freddie tomo el periódico y leyó la nota detenidamente – dice que el funeral es hoy

Cuando me dijiste que habías encontrado a Sam yo pensaba verla a ella no está polvera que me diste – dijo Gibby jugando con la polvera hasta que se le cayó al piso – Lo siento dijo él mientras Freddie la levantaba – Paso algo

¿Crees en la mala suerte? – pregunto el castaño al ver que uno de los espejos estaba roto en ocho partes

Y que piensas hacer – pregunto Gibby

Ir al funeral – dijo Freddie sin importancia – Estas loco – le interrumpió Gibby – Es mi única esperanza, se que Jonah me va a llevar a ella

Y qué hay de tu novia – pregunto Gibby - ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Carly – respondió Freddie recordando por primera vez a Carly

No crees que esto sea algo injusto para ella – dijo el amigo del castaño seriamente

Lo sé, sé que es una locura – dijo Freddie pasándose una mano por el cabello – Ayer por la mañana estaba viendo anillos y ahora estoy persiguiendo a Sam

¿Anillos? – Pregunto Gibby asustado – No sabía que fuera tan serio

Si lo era, pero ahora no se – dijo el castaño sinceramente – pero necesito saber porque se fue

Tal vez se asusto – razono Gibby – lo de ustedes fue avanzando muy rápido

No – renegó Freddie – Ella no se hubiera ido así, me lo habría dicho en mi cara o me habría dejado una carta tal vez una llamada, habría hecho algo para decirme que se acabo no habría desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, se que

Pero aun así se fue sin importarle si arruinaba tu vida – interrumpió Gibby

No respondió el castaño, se que ella me amaba, lo sé – respondió Freddie

Sabes- dijo Gibby – Es increíble como actúa el destino – hizo una pausa para continuar - Cuando creías que habías tomado la decisión de seguir con tu vida los fantasmas de tu pasado resurgen

Préstame tu auto - dijo Freddie repentinamente

Que – respondió Gibby – Para que

Tengo que ir a ese funeral – dijo Freddie suplicante – Es mi única opción

Bien – respondió resignado – Pero regresa para las 7, tengo una cita

¿Una cita con quien? – pregunto Freddie

Con una chica que conocí, es actriz, así que no quiero que me falles – dijo Gibby tendiéndole las llaves de su auto

* * *

**AN/Este es el capitulo una disculpa que no pude actualizar el fin de semana pasado pero sinceramente no tuve tiempo de escribirlo el jueves pasado le realizaron su primer quimioterapia a mi mama y tenia que estar al 100% con ella para checar que no tuviera ningún efecto secundario, Gracias a Dios respondió muy bien ya que no tuvo ninguno ahora tenemos que esperar unas semanas para ver como respondió su cuerpo para que le programen mas quimios.**

**Y como les cayo la noticia de la última temporada de iCarly, digamos que a mí no me cayo de sorpresa ya lo esperaba pero lo que me preocupa es como van a logar atar todos los cabos sueltos en los 3 episodios que les faltan por filmar, yo quería ver un Freddie celoso porque sinceramente Sam ya ha sufrido mucho en los últimos capítulos pero ahora no creo poder ver eso en el programa pero bueno espero que el show termine en Seddie porque si no para mí el Seddie-Arc no habría tenido sentido si termina en Creddie.**

**Por cierto ya vieron el promo de Junio de Nick ese mes estrenan iBalls, iToe, iBloop 2 no me acuerdo cual otro falte que estrenen pero solo ví imágenes de esos 3 :p**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y ojala tenga oportunidad de actualizar el sábado si no logro hacerlo nos vemos en una semana =)**

**Como siempre cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida…**


	5. La Llave Misteriosa

**Obsesión**

**Summary:** Freddie se enamoro de Sam desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Todo parecía perfecto en su relación hasta que un día Sam desaparece sin dejar rastro. Unos años después Freddie había rehecho su vida pero un día cree verla en un bar y las preguntas sin resolver vuelven a atormentarlo convirtiéndose en una obsesión.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly **

* * *

**La Llave Misteriosa**

Freddie estaciono el auto de Gibby fuera del restaurante donde había visto a Sam el día anterior, entro al lugar y se acerco a la barra tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir una nota.

"_Sam;_

_Te he estado buscando, tengo tu polvera, llámame al 210-310-4048…_

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Freddie."_

Disculpe – dijo Freddie llamando al bar tender – Que le sirvo joven – respondió el hombre

El día de ayer encontré una llave de hotel en la cabina telefónica – comenzó a explicar Freddie mostrándole la tarjeta– No se si vio a la mujer que la dejo – Freddie hizo una pausa esperando su respuesta – Es la chica que perdió el tacón de su zapato – añadió el castaño

Si la recuerdo – respondió el hombre – ¿Quiere que le entregue la llave?

No – respondió el quitando la tarjeta de la vista – Si llega a verla podría entregarle esto – dijo Freddie tendiéndole la nota con algo de dinero como agradecimiento por el favor

Claro yo se la entrego – dijo el hombre tomando el papel y el dinero

Gracias – respondió Freddie antes de salir del lugar

* * *

El entierro de la esposa de Jonah no había sido tan concurrido como Freddie había pensado, el estaba observando desde su auto cada uno de los movimientos de Jonah, vio como besando una rosa se acerco al féretro y la deposito encima antes de que comenzara a descender, Freddie no podía evitar rodar sus ojos ante tanta hipocresía, no conocía la historia de Sam con ese hombre pero por lo que pudo escuchar en el teléfono tenían una relación mas intima, sin lugwlar a dudas eran algo más que amigos, así como tampoco podía evitar ese pequeño dolor en el pecho al pensar que ella estaba con alguien mas y peor aun alguien casado.

Los asistentes comenzaron uno a uno a retirarse del lugar hasta que solo quedo Jonah, lo vio acercarse a un auto negro y abordarlo, justo en ese instante Freddie encendió su auto para comenzar su camino hacia Sam.

Después de 30 minutos Freddie vio a Jonah estacionarse frente a un edificio y descender de su auto con una rosa en la mano, estacionándose a unos cuantos autos Freddie descendió de su auto y siguió a Jonah, lo vio tomar las escaleras –_ Más conveniente para mí_ – pensó Freddie comenzando su andar. Jonah se detuvo y se acerco al departamento 503.

Sam – dijo Jonah abriendo la puerta del departamento – Sam – volvió a repetir una vez mas antes de entrar

Freddie se quedo esperando al pie de las escaleras por unos minutos hasta que Jonah salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con llave y metiéndola a un sobre que después deslizaría por debajo de la puerta. Freddie siguió subiendo las escaleras para que Jonah no se diera cuenta que lo estaba espiando y en cuanto se percato que él se había retirado bajo y se acerco hasta la puerta del departamento de Sam.

Como puedo entrar – pensó el castaño - ¿Cómo?

En ese instante Freddie recordó una ocasión en la que Freddie se había quedado fuera de su departamento sin llaves y cuando se disponía a llamar al cerrajero Sam abrió la puerta con un ganchito para el cabello – Lastima que yo no uso esas cosas – se dijo Freddie a si mismo descendiendo para tratar de ver por la rendija de la puerta metiendo sus dedos logro sentir el sobre y trato de atraerlo lo mas que pudo pero aun así no lo pudo sacar – otro intento – dijo Freddie tomando un poco de aire e intentándolo nuevamente pero en esta ocasión presionando su cuerpo a la puerta lo mas que fue posible y esta vez logro sacar el sobre, tomo la llave y entro al departamento.

"_Sam;_

_Te dejo tu llave como me lo pediste, necesito verte tengo que explicártelo, dame solo una oportunidad mas para hablar contigo._

_Con Amor;_

_Jonah"_

* * *

**2018**

Freddie se encontraba en su computadora realizando una edición que le había encargado un cliente para un 50 aniversario de una pareja, Sam lo observaba trabajar estaba tan sumergido en su edición que ignoraba por completo las caricias que ella le daba con su pie por debajo de la mesa.

Freddie trataba de mantenerse concentrado a pesar de las caricias que Sam le estaba haciendo cada vez un poco mas subidas de tono pero Freddie estaba decidido a terminar ese trabajo así podría tener todo el resto de la tarde para ella.

Al ver que nada funcionaba Sam se levanto molesta de aquella mesa, se acerco al estéreo de la sala y puso algo de música, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música tratando de llamar así la atención de Freddie acercándose a él provocativamente aplicando toda su sensualidad en el baile pero el seguía ignorándola.

Vamos que ya hice de todo y aun así no logro que dejes esa bendita computadora – dijo Sam tratando de cerrar la laptop de Freddie

Necesito terminar esto – dijo Freddie volviendo a abrir su laptop

Prefieres estar con eso que conmigo – reprocho Sam ofendida – bien que te aproveche – dijo ella antes de alejarse para sentarse en el sillón de la sala mientras Freddie seguía tecleando a diestra y siniestra en su computadora

Habría terminado antes si no hubieras estado distrayéndome – dijo Freddie cerrando la computadora acercándose a ella – Pero a la Princesa Puckett no le gusta un no por respuesta – añadió sentándose junto a ella

Y ahora me ignoras – dijo el con una sonrisa – bien entonces cancelare la reservación en "El Jamón Feliz"- añadió tomando el teléfono

Ni te atrevas – dijo Sam amenazadoramente quitándole el teléfono – Entonces ya no estas enojada – dijo el sonriéndole – Oh no aun estoy enojada pero no dejare pasar esa cena – dijo ella sonriendo dándole un beso

Sabes aun tenemos tres horas antes de nuestra reservación – dijo Freddie sugestivamente – Y... ¿Que podríamos hacer en ese tiempo? – pregunto ella inocentemente

No se tu pero a mi se me esta ocurriendo algo – respondió Freddie profundizando un beso – A mi igual – dijo ella soltando un gemido

Prepárame tocino – añadió Sam saltando del sillón dejando a Freddie muy confundido– Vamos rápido

¡Sam! – advirtió Freddie algo molesto – ¿Que? – pregunto ella inocentemente

Tu preferiste tu computadora hace unos minutos, es justo que yo prefiera un poco de tocino – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina – ¿Que? ¡No piensas venir! – grito desde la cocina

* * *

**2020**

Este departamento de Sam tenia el mismo aire que el anterior, los mismos muebles era una decoración muy similar, Freddie observaba detenidamente cada detalle cuando poso su mirada en el reloj – ¡Diablos! – dijo Freddie viendo la hora, rápidamente salió del lugar cerró la puerta con llave se la guardo en el bolsillo y escribió rápidamente una nota y la dejo por debajo de la puerta.

Freddie manejo desenfrenadamente por las calles de Seattle, Gibby le había advertido que llegara antes de las 7:00 pm para su cita ya eran las 7:30 y aun tenía un camino largo por recorrer. Con el acelerador al tope llego a casa de Gibby.

Lo siento- dijo Freddie en cuanto Gibby le abrió la puerta – Te lo advertí hermano – reprocho Gibby – ¡No te vuelvo a hacer favores!

Lo siento – repitió Freddie – pero creo que la encontré, al menos su departamento, se donde vive - dijo extasiado – me alegro por ti – respondió Gibby con Sorna – le deje una nota diciendo que la vería mañana en nuestro lugar – dijo con una sonrisa – al fin tendrás tu final feliz mientras yo perdí a la chica que quiero – dijo Gibby enfadado

Llámala explícale que es mi culpa y...– dijo el castaño – Ya lo hice le deje un mensaje pero no me ha devuelto las llamadas – interrumpió Gibby

Aun no es tarde – dijo Freddie algo triste – Aun te debe estar esperando

Ella no espera por nadie – dijo Gibby

Debe haber una solución – dijo Freddie pensativo –¡No!, ¡Se acabo!, ¡Termino!, ¡N… – Gibby fue interrumpido por el teléfono

Tal vez aun hay una oportunidad – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa mirando el teléfono – Tal vez y por tu bien físico espero sea la persona que quiero – aseguro Gibby

Bueno – respondió Gibby - Hola, ¿recibiste mis mensajes?- hubo un pausa – Si le preste mi carro a mi amigo Freddie y se le hizo un poco tarde – le dio un golpe a Freddie – Claro aquí esta, ahora te lo paso – tendiéndole el teléfono a Freddie

Quiere hablar contigo, es tu momento de reivindicarte - dijo Gibby en un susurro

Hola – _Es mentira ¿verdad? _– Si es una mentira – _Lo sabia _– No me prestó su auto… yo se lo robe – _¿Por qué? _– Por... ¿egoísta?, lo que pasa es que tenia este problema, es una historia larga no quisiera aburrirte – _No me aburres _– Estaba buscando a alguien… a una mujer – _Y ¿la encontraste? _– Si – ¿_Hablaste con ella? _– No - _Ah_ - Pero ya sé donde vive - _¿Y porque no la buscas? _– Eso hare –_Bien _– Gracias, te paso a Gibby

Es amable – dijo Freddie tendiéndole el teléfono – Lo sé – respondió Gibby sonriendo

Hola – respondió Gibby – Si... bien – dijo terminando la llamada

* * *

**AN/ Esto fue el capitulo 5, disculpen que me haya tardado en actualizar pero es que no habia tenido tiempo de terminar este capítulo me tarde como 4 días decidiéndome como hacer una parte. Pero al fin lo hice.**

**Tampoco había podido escribir Obsesión porque estoy trabajando con ****DwynArthur en la adaptación al español de Full Circle una coautoría que tiene con TheWrtrInMe, por cierto una de mis historias favoritas llore como María Magdalena en varias ocasiones si alguno de ustedes leyó mi historia BEMT recordaran que ahí hable en varias ocasiones de FC, el primer capítulo ya está listo ahora mismo lo tiene DwynArthur para checarlo y en unos días se publicara aun no sé si será aquí o en la cuenta de ellos, pero en cuanto este publicada los que no han tenido la oportunidad de leerla espero lo hagan porque créanme que no se arrepentirán =)**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el 6 que lo publicare hasta el próximo miércoles**

**Que disfruten su día y vean iCarly todo el mes de Junio por Nick ando promoviendo jajaja es que van a repetir el Seddie-Arc del 11 al 15 de Junio y ya van a estrenar iBalls & iToe**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo miércoles…**

**P.D A ver si alguien averigua que significa este número _210-310-4048 ... una pista obvia tiene que ver con iCarly en especial Seddie..._**


	6. Una Triste Confusión

**Una Triste Confusión**

Gibby entro al teatro y se sentó en las butacas a observar el ensaño general de la obra que presentaría Mel en unos cuantos días.

No lo creo señor – dijo Mel quien se encontraba utilizando el vestuario y maquillaje para la obra

Pues deberías creerlo – respondió un joven – prospera y tu fortuna será igual a la mía

Hare lo que pueda para enternecerla señor, será un duro trance para mi, quien con placer ocuparía su lugar – recitaba Mel

Mel – dijo el joven director acercándose al escenario - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Que quieres decir – respondió ella

Estoy ahí viéndote pero no siento nada – dijo el director acercándose – Estas enamorada de este hombre – dijo señalando a su compañero de actuación – y él te está pidiendo que le ayudes a conquistar a otra mujer – levantando la voz un poco – Quiero ver amor, angustia, desespero… ¿Has estado enamorada?

Sí – respondió Mel provocando una sonrisa en Gibby

Bien, desde el inicio – dijo el director antes de retirarse

* * *

Te extrañaba – dijo Carly a Freddie – Es increíble te escucho tan bien que podría decir que estas aun aquí en Seattle

Lo sé, es sorprendente la recepción que tiene este teléfono – contesto Freddie algo nervioso

Ya quisiera que estuvieras aquí – dijo Carly cariñosamente - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

Bien, dormí muy bien – respondió él

¿Y qué tal el clima en Tokio? – Pregunto ella - No lo sé esta oscuro – respondió el

¿Oscuro?... Pero son como las 10 de la mañana no – dijo Carly entre risas

Freddie se maldijo a sí mismo ante tal error - Si, es solo que las cortinas están abajo

¿Estás bien? – pregunto ella sin creerle la mentira

Sí, es solo que aun no me acostumbro a este horario… Tú sabes el famoso jet-lag

Bien entonces te dejo dormir un poco mas antes de la junta – dijo ella – Te amo

Adiós – susurro Freddie antes de colgar

* * *

"Sam;

Tengo tu polvera, necesito verte, te veo mañana a las 3:00 en el lugar de siempre

Freddie" leyó la joven detenidamente

* * *

Freddie se encontraba en su lugar especial, durante su relación con Sam pasaron innumerables ocasiones en ese lugar, el cielo de Seattle se veía hermoso la nieve creando una capa ligera en aquella escalera de incendios. Los minutos pasaban y Sam no llegaba.

_5:00 pm _marcaba el reloj de Freddie y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que Sam no aparecería.

* * *

Freddie se estaciono fuera de la casa de Sam, tomando un respiro salió de su auto y subió las escaleras rumbo al departamento 503. Entro al lugar y no había señas de Sam, en la mesa de noche vio la Flor que había dejado Jonah en la puerta y a un lado se encontraba la nota que él le había dejado – _Si la recibió_ – pensó Freddie – Entonces porque no se apareció – dijo a la nada y en ese instante decidió que la única manera de ver a Sam era esperándola ahí hasta que llegara y así lo hizo.

_8:00 pm _marcaba el reloj de la pared cuando Freddie escucho que alguien abría la puerta del departamento rápidamente se escondió en el closet y por una rendija observo como la joven dejo su abrigo rojo al pie de su cama y se dirigió hacia la sala, ese fue el momento en que Freddie decidió salir del closet y siguió a Sam, ella estaba parada junto a la ventana con la mirada hacia la calle, se acerco a ella lentamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Sam – dijo el castaño poniendo la mano en su hombro, la joven se giro, su cabellera era ligeramente castaña, el cabello se lo había cortado a la altura de sus hombros, sus facciones eran similares mas no iguales a la última vez que la vio – _el paso del tiempo_ - se dijo él, pero sus ojos… esos ojos que él tanto había amado no eran de ese fantástico azul zafiro, sus ojos eran ligeramente verdes, para la sorpresa de Freddie ella no era su Sam, era alguien muy parecido a ella cualquiera que no conociera a Sam podría ser engañado pero no él su corazón le gritaba que no era Sam

La joven comenzó a gritar golpeándolo repetidamente – Lo siento – decía Freddie tratando de detenerla – Lo siento, es un error – dijo el logrando librarse de la joven

Llamare a la policía – dijo la mujer asustada – ¡No!, no los llames – dijo Freddie acercándose

Aléjate o los llamo – dijo ella tomando el teléfono – bien me alejo, pero suelta el teléfono – interrumpió él, la joven dejo el teléfono y lo observo

¿Soy amigo de Sam? – dijo Freddie

¿Amigo de Sam?- respondió ella – ¿Acaso es una broma?

No, puedes preguntarle en cuanto llegue – dijo Freddie defensivamente

Yo soy Sam – respondió la joven – Esta es mi casa

¿Te llamas Sam? – pregunto él con lagrimas en los ojos

Sí – respondió ella secamente

¿Y vives aquí? – pregunto contendiendo las lagrimas

Sí – dijo ella dejando a Freddie inmóvil.

¿Fuiste a Bellucci el lunes? – añadió después de unos segundos

Sí – le respondió ella

¿Tenias la habitación 404 en el Maxwell Hotel? – susurro suplicando que respondiera negativamente

Sí – dijo ella – ¿A caso eres un asechador? – pregunto levantando el teléfono amenazadoramente

No, no puede ser, esto es una terrible confusión

**AN/Hasta aquí el capitulo 6 esta algo corto pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
